Is It Wrong?
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: If I save him, we could go to the human world. I could show him all the foods I make. I could show him the park, my school, where I work. If I save him... What went through Orihime's mind in those moments.   Her take on Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight
1. Only the Begining

Ok, so basically. I fail at life. Or being an otaku, either way is pretty good. And, yes I can hear you all screaming, "YUUUUUSSS!" Because, this is my first fic on Fanfiction!:D but other than that, I really hope you like my writing style :)

Anyway, this is my first fic about Ulquihime-ishness, or just plain Orhime's respect/forgiveness towards Ulquiorra, depends on how you look at it... or read it in this case. (Wait, you have to look at something to read it... AHHH I'm confused!)

But, this is supposed to be how Orihime sees the fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigo, and the death of Ulquiorra. I'll probably make one from Ulquiorra's POV, too. I don't know, depends on how this one turns out. Btw, I'm watching the episodes as I write this o.o , so it should be pretty accurate. Plus, it'll be long as hell o.0

Enjoy! (P.s. If you do want the Ulquiorra POV please tell me what you think of this, whether it be good or bad, ok?)

* * *

><p>Few words could describe this battle.<p>

Monstrous.

Destructive.

Psychological.

To the point where even Shun Shun Rikka was barely protecting myself.

With every clash of the blades, another explosion occured. Gnawing and clawing at whatever architecture that stood in it's way. Pillars where destroyed, along with walls and floors. The gorgeous room was turning into a worn-out battlefield. It's once grand essence torn into a blood lust presence. The hatred between them was creating the thickest atmosphere, making it hard to breath.

But, it was mostly because just watching them fight, made it easy to forget to breath.

I was scared.

For Kurosaki-kun.

And for Ulquiorra.

The terror that they would die was over-riding my brain. I chose to be tough, and support Kurosaki-kun. But, I bit back every urge there was to encourage Ulquiorra. I wanted to go home, to my friends, to Tatsuki. But, I didn't want either of them to be hurt, let alone fight.

Is it so wrong of me to want that?

Fire enflagued the room, quickly disappearing after a wave of smoke. As it disappeared, they stared at eachother. Daring the other to make the first move. They both looked fine, their attacks canceling eachother's own blade out. I wanted to sigh, but too soon had they both made another move.

Another clash led to another explosion. A wall was completely blown out, letting in the natural light of the artificial sky. I could barely make out their images anymore through all of the dust and falling chunks of white stone.

A white figure jumped up, flying above the brown cloud caused by their fight. A black wave shot toward him, but a quick slice broke it in 2, breaking more pillars in the process. Then, he disappeared, again, back into the blind me to worry of what's going on that I can't see. I hear a clang, and hope to god that blood wasn't spilled. Several more follow, and my stong stature begins to falter, but I quickly set it back in place. I have to be brave.

_For both of them._

A green glow catches my eye, as it expands and devours any creation in range. Another wall of this beautiful palace, destroyed.

But, currently, the is not my priority. My only question is, _Who was hurt in that blow_?

I remember that Kurosaki-kun's cero is a deep black, outlined in blood-red.

And that green reminds me of those eyes.

_Ulquiorra's._

My eyes search for any person, through the dust cloud. Even the slight silohette of that tall staure would reassure my hope.

I heard words, but they were muffled by the distance. Gasps were heard, too. Ichigo's alright.

I smiled lightly to myself, hope was reinstalled. But nothing could get rid of my worry for them.

They started talking, again. Though, I couldn't hear quite as weel, as apparently, being present for a building slowly being demolished isn't the best way to care for your ears. I strained to hear, but I could only make out a few pronounciation's here and there.

The words were spoken louder, and I could finally hear the last words of a sentence. "...Or is it because of that woman?"

I gasped as I recognized the name I've been called by ever since I came here. I wish I knew what he had said before to Ichigo, so I could fully understand what is going on. But, with the wall of dust and rubble blocking me from seeing what was going on.

I searched for an opening, just so I could see them. But, in my search, I noticed something.

All the attacks aftershocks were all aimed away from me. The pillars around me were in perfect pristine conditon, and the floor as reflectively, clean as ever, and not one wall to the side of me, or even behind me was demolished.

They were being cautious of me.

Or perhaps by chance, maybe even luck, I chose the perfect spot.

I pushed the thoughts away, no matter how distracting they were, and desperatley continued my search.

I took a few paces forward and heard more of their conversation.

"That woman is one of us now." A voice spoke, void of humanity in each word. Obviously Ulquiorra. "That will never change, even if you do rescue her."

Even with the words being bland and emotionless, the meaning was touchingly horrible, though a little frightning that in the eyes of espada's I would be forever one of them, I at least felt a little respected by them. But my time here, was overwhelming. Powerful. Terrifying.

I knew this experience was life-changing. Scarring even. It would be for anyone. But, it was _different_ for me.

"What?" I barely heard the word as it escaped hoarsely through. Ichigo.

"Saving her is meaningless."

I wanted to yell back at Ulquiorra, tell him it's not. That I needed home. But, my voice disappeared the second this battle started. I tuned out the rest of their words, as they were messing with me emotionally, and it was harder to be the base of support. With my voice lost and not being able to respond, it was difficult to even look.

Why would he say things so harshly? So brutally honest? What was the point? I understand that they may have been familiar at the most by now, but what really was the point in protecting _me_?

Though, even in my terror. My mind popped to a conclusion. Like, a light bulb. Ulquiorra wanted me to stay. My eyes widened. But, far from what I could focus on. No matter how much I wanted to blush over my own little excitement. This was serious. A moment where I could not distract myself. I had to stay calm and ready, if Kuroskai-kun needed me.

I claimed my elbows, crossing them underneath my chest, gripping tighter whenver I heard a crash. Another pillar was knocked down. Crumbling beneath their inhuman strength.

My desire to see them grew, as I heard shings of swords. I just wanted to see that they were fine.

I heard a screech and then a sudden slash. It was more booming, like it hit something dense. More dust was kicked up, and even more difficult to see.

Murmurs were heard, but I couldn't quite make them out. Quickly following, a huge chunk of the ground was split.

Chunks flew across, even some headed in my direction, though they completely avoided me.

Then, a wave of power flooded the room, thudding against me like a wall of bricks, but passed through me, as if it was holographic. A thick taste of bitter fell into the air. Such a delicate and fragile feeling, yet so powerful at the same time. A feeling like pure misery.

Another explosion, yet is was lighter than the others, and didn't add much to the cloud. I grew anxious as the dust began to decrease and thin. I could just barely make out shapes as they darted in different ways.

But then I saw it. Ulquiorra's blade nearing my savior. A blow that could quite possibly kill Ichigo was about to progress. I panicked. And the words flooded out of my mouth on pure instinct.

"Santen Kesshun!"

I heard a crumble, and sparkling shards fall. Followed by more dust, but it quickly evaporated into the air.

I could see them, again. Ulquiorra's attack was blocked. Kurosaki-kun was saved. _I_ protected _him_.

It began to crack, and disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. A state of shock crossed over Ulquiorra's face.

They both landed back on their feet. Ichigo was facing towards me, while Ulquiorra chose to face away.

A quick grin flashed on Ichigo's face in my direction, of gratitude.

But, guilt swirled in my stomach when Ulquiorra looked back at me. His eyes, they were filled with betray, and... did I see hurt? And it bore more into me, when I saw the long scratch across his chest, residing next to his number.

But, it flashed back to unreadable, emotionless glare. But, the guilt stook, and I did my best to look like it didn't bother me, but I felt like crumbling to be honest. As if anything they did, would not hurt me. That I could stand on my own independance. No matter how incredibly draining and exhausting it was to not scream and cry over every time they fought.

"What are you doing?' He asked, monotonely. But, I could only stare. "I asked _why_ you helped him?"

I could only murmur my words, as a mix of guilt and fear stole my voice, and only his steely glare forced them out. "Why?" I repeated. "Well, because..." I looked down out my shoes in shame, I couldn't answer, because any answer would just sound wrong and out of place.

Before I could finish my sentence, the espada interupted me. "Because he's your friend?"

His eyes began to eat away at me, "Then why didn't you try protect him from my first attack?"

His voice began to quiet a little, "Why did you wait?"

"I-I didn't!" It came out weaker than I wanted it to be, I imagined it to be powerful and graceful, but came out whiney and small. I embarassed myself, and my eyes darted to the ground, shaming myself. I avoided his gaze. He saw the nervouness in me, and responded quickly to it. "You're not sure." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Then let me explain." He turned fully to me, and was ready to give his explanation. "You-"

But the raven haired man that stood before me was interupted, too. "Would you shut up already?" A familiar, cocky voice spoke. It was warm, and no longer hoarse like before.

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to glance at Ichigo. "You keep going on and on about this crap." My savior continued.

"Am I supposed to care?" He dared. Ichigo looked at me, smiling again. "Thanks for the assist, Inoue." I felt myself breath in a small gasp. "But this is gonna get serious, so stay back."

I wanted to say yes, to assure him that it would all be fine. But, I shot a glance at Ulquiorra. His eyes. Those eyes. They looked betrayed, again. I quickly put my gaze back to Ichigo. Shoving out the only words that could.

"Kurosaki-kun.." I whispered. I gave them both a good look, giving each a message of _'Good Luck'_. And I turned to walk away, feeling both their stares on my back. Following me the distance, making sure not to continue til' I was somewhere safe.

I tuned out their words, again. So all temptation to run back and respond would melt away. I walked to, for now, the cleanest and most unharmed part of the throne-like room. And turned back to look at them. Praying to whoever was up there, that they would be safe, and ok by the end of this. That they'd both be happy.

A black wave was headed toward the the 4rth espada. I wanted to protect Ulquiorra, too.

_Is it so wrong?_

But, as I rose my hands. I saw Ulquiorra's hurt eyes flash across my mind, and I imagined it on Ichigo's face.

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I silently apologized, pushed back tears, and stood my ground.

A red and black sparks flew as the two blades met. In an explosion of power. I quickly ran in between one of the pillars as they flew by, Ichigo's attack moving them farther and farther. Until, finally Ulquiorra shoved Ichigo to the side.

Soon, after that, all the attacks became to high speed for me to even catch up. Only the firework show of Lunar Fang was keeping me in check of where they were.

The looks on their faces. Pure anger, or even rage towards one another.

And it scared me.

* * *

><p>Did you like it :3?<p>

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter :D!


	2. The Awakening

Hey, um, so yeah... 2 Chapters in one day huh? Well, sorry I actually skipped the whole Loly scene because everytime I wrote, even in different perceptions, it just didn't sound right. Maybe- **MAYBE**- if I can actually write it out correctly I'll post it up.

Well, feed your brains, because here it is :P

* * *

><p>They were both still, blades keeping eachother distant. Their faces were calm, even after witnessing the death of Loly, and Ishida disappear with Yammy down that hole.<p>

Ulquiorra kicked Ichigo to the side, knocking him a few feet away.

"Is it her fault?" He asked, walking towards where Kurosaki-kun had fallen. "Is her presence preventing you from putting on that mask?" His voice was different from what it normally was. Malice infected his words like a poison.

I felt like Ulquiorra had hit the nail on it's head, Ichigo immediately stiffened, and lifted his head from the cracked ground, to look at him, suprised and shocked.

In that instant, I knew Ulquiorra's assumption was correct.

"In that case." Ulquiorra continued. He looked up to me, his eyes were distant now. Like he wasn't looking at me, or past me. But, somewhere in the middle. As if he was looking _inside_ me. Ichigo blocked my view of the espada, stating a simple 'no'.

"It's not her fault."

"Then bring out your mask."

"Whatever." Kurosaki-kun stated, jumping into the air, then slicing into Ulquiorra's sword. A wave of Lunar Fang almost hitting me if I hadn't summoned Saten Kesshun.

The battle kept going on, and on. It was difficult to watch, though when 2 people you utterly respect are fighting to the death, it's hard not to observe.

* * *

><p>I heard an explosion, and a little dust of tiny rock raised up from the hole that I stood nex to. As the dusty mass cleared, Ishida was revealed, smiling triumphantly. I eased a little, knowing one more friend would be coming back alive.<p>

"Ishida?" Ichigo murmured. "Are you ok?" He asked, a little louder this time.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Ishida commented, smiling. "No, that's no what I meant."

"What was that?" Kurosaki-kun asked. "That explosion just now came from a mine I got from Kurotsuchi." Bombs?

He explained further in his normal, cool way. "They explode when an arrancar sets off it's reiatsu sensor."

"I set it up in the ceiling below where we were." He pasued to push up his glasses. "Everything went according to plan, Yammy never realized that I was leading him straight toward the mine."

"Any other questions?" He finished.

Ichigo smiled, "I never asked any to begin with."

"You just started rambling." Ichigo turned back to Ulquiorra who had been ignored for their chat. "You can be such a pain."  
>I held back a little giggle from the familiarity of it. It was a symbol of home.<p>

"Take care of Inoue." I stopped my giggle and looked at Ichigo. His face was serious, and his smile gone. I didn't like that face.

"If my reiatsu breaks through her shield, protect her with your body." I stared, longingly at my savior. I understood now.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Uryu snapped back, giving a small nod.

I gave a quick glance to Ulquiorra. The espada was focused on Ichigo, but... The distant look stuck to him. It wasn't emotionless, just blank.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ulquiorra." Ichigo readied himself. "Here it comes."

"The hollowfication you wanted to see so badly." He raised his hand to his face blck spritual energy released itself, thriving into a white mass of goo, stretching and forming itself Ichigo's face until it reached a from of a mask. A gurgled scream erupted and he quickly attacked Ulquiorra. Slashing with more brute force and savage power than before, just like when he fought Grimmjow.

I didn't like how everything changed around Ichigo when that happened. It reminded me far too much, of my brother when he was a hollow. A friendly face hidden behind an evil mask.

Another wall was taken down by their fight, as the battle moved itself outside.

I couldn't see much, and from what I did see, a light beam crashed through the air, swallowing anything in it's path.

I rushed to the opening, but it was too late. They had disappeared. Out of my sight. "Kurosaki-kun..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked out to the sky, and I could see that Ulquiorra wasn't lying when he told me that the sky was artificial. The cracked opening where Kurosaki-kun and Ichigo had left.

"So it really is an artificial sky?" Uryu stated, I would have giggled or laughed, but my mind was other places. My mind was where they were. Imagining both of those powerful poeple, fighting it out.

**_Over me._**

"Inoue-san?" My temporary guardian called for me.

I snapped back to reality, and let out a small 'hm' out of inquiry. His face was almost as worried as I truly was.

"It'll be ok." He stated. Reassuring me.

"Kurosaki will win."

And half of my heart gave out. I wanted to go back home, that was obvious. But, people dying or getting hurt, even maimed isn't what I wanted. I don't want Ulquiorra or Ichigo to die. No one should, even at the expense of me staying forever here wouldn't be a bother if it meant that I wasn't the cause of a war.

I smiled, something that felt weak and easily broken. I appreciated the attempt to make me feel better, I really did. But, either way, I will be sad and worried.

Another thing brought me straight out of my thoughts. A ground shattering spiritual pressure shook through the pillar. It felt like pure misery was making the earth shatter, and it felt very similar to Ulquiorra's aura, except 10x more powerful.

I had to hold onto the pillar's crack in the wall to stop myself from falling straight out of the construction itself, which seemed like a 100,000 foot drop, maybe more.

The rumble made me shiver and tremble, not because of the vibrating of all of it, but because of how much it scared me of what tremendous struggle Ichigo must be going , through.

"Inoue-san!" I looked towards Uryuu, who obviously wasn't satisfied by the look on my face.

"The hell? What's going on up there?" He questioned, though he knew I had no idea myself, other than the obvious fact that they were fighting.

I couldn't hold it down anymore, I needed to see them.

"Ishida-kun?" I asked, he half turned to me, that look of curiosity covered his face.

"Can you use your powers to carry me to the top of the roof?" I asked as politely as I could in this situation.

When his face looked trouble, and straightened mine out, til I was sure I looked serious. "Please!" I added, it came out strong.

* * *

><p>Ishida in the end regrettingly agreed to my plea. A small 2-D circle took us up and above the place we were. Rising up to the crack in the sky, it looked strange, the sky looked so bright and real, yet it was so dark and mysterious in that hole. I gripped his arm tightly, just incase of falling. Amazed by the speed of the power, I blurted out, "This is amazing!"<p>

"I mastered it while passing through Garganta, I figured out how to use it in Hueco Mundo on my way here."

"I could of used it in battle if I'd only realized sooner."

He must've gone through some trouble for that. "Ishida-kun..."

Another surge of power fell through the world. This time, I didn't feel anything, just his power. But, it was pressuring me, a certain tightness you only feel when you're being crushed.

I closed my eyes as I cringed, only clinging tighter to Ishida.

"Wh-What the he-?" He stuttered. "Something's coming down!"

I Looked up from my hunched over position, something black was pouring out of the hole. A ginormous cero appeared. The darkest of black I'd ever seen. It looked like a cero, but we entered it, unharmed.

That's when I felt it.

I felt bare, and exposed to everything. Like a world had just deceased and I'd watched it the entire time. I felt the tinge of jealousy, the hunger of gluttony, and distraught of rage, the low feeling of sloth, the fleeting feeling of pride, the need of greed, and the utter want of lust. The final feeling was the worst. I felt lonely, and truely despair. Far beyond the reach of misery, but despaired.

"What is this? Reiatsu?" Ishida muttered, his glasses supringly unbroken by the force of this. "It's so different, unlike any reiatsu I've felt before." He noted to himself.

"It's not a matter of magnitude and strength, it's a completely different sensation.

It's so thick and heavy I thought it was something else entirely for a second. It feels like there's an oean above the sky."

Ishida-kun's eyes were terrified, as if the monster of his nightmares just unleashed itself in this. I knew he felt what I felt, too.

"Is.. this?" Was this truly the power of Espadas? I knew Grimmjow was strong, as I had already seen. But nothing compared to this!

"Crap!... Let's hurry!" Ishida responded, increasing the speed of the blue circle even more.

The dark beam had passed and left me feeling strange, like a foreign feeling I haven't felt before. I didn't like it very much. I still clung to Ishida, maybe a little tighter than before, though it's a miracle I hadn't accidently ripped his shirt.

We reached the edge of the tunnel, into the place where Ulquiorra and Kurosaki-kun were fighting.

We came to the land, and the ring beneath my feet disappeared. It caught me off guard and I tumbled to the ground, but I jumped off the ground and hurried into running, ignoring the throbbing in my arm. Ishida fell too, but he didn't recover as fast as I did.

Ishida mumbled something, but I was out of ear-shot to hear him clearly.

My mind went desperate to find where they were. I didn't like my head guessing what's going on, because it went straight to worse case scenario. And that was death to either one of them.

Ah, I see figures. As I looked up, I wished I hadn't come up to see them.

Ulquiorra wasn't there, but some strange creature was. It had long white horns, and messy black hair reaching down to the bottom of it's neck. It had large tear marks below it's eyes, a hole in it's chest, that seemed like it was bleeding a black stain, and it's arms and legs covered in a black mane, and wings that could be the devil's sprouted from it's back. The tail of the monster held Ichigo from around his battered neck. It's body looking too limp to be alive.

Wind blew up towards them, causing my hair to fly upwards in a dizzying fashion.

I tried my best not to believe it was real. Trying to convince myself, that it was just all a dream, and that I needed to wake up. But... I couldn't feel any awakening coming, that I was already in reality, and that monstrosity was truly, Ulquiorra.

But, the creature looked back, and the betrayed look was there. Replaced by a seething yellow pair, surronded by a dark green. The pained, jealous, betrayed look stared at me.

"_So... You came, woman_?"

* * *

><p>Alright, it's 3 am. I'm sorry for the lateness of it. Any excuse sounds lame even if it is true. so hope you like it? Reviews are lovely!<p> 


	3. A Deed Unwanted

I know I said it would be a 3shot, but I couldn't force all of the last episode into this. So, I will be working on that until then :D

Enjoy until then~!

Reviews are always welcome :) Faves are Fun!

* * *

><p>I felt like I was choking. Literally choking. Like something had knocked the wind right out of me, and I couldn't inhale anymore. I remember his prideful shoulders, now slacked. His warm frame, now stiff. His kind, chocolatey, brown eyes now dull. His smile. Gone.<p>

The last little bit of air in my lungs whsipered, "Kurosaki-kun..."

"Perfect timing. Watch closely." I gasped, letting my lungs inflate, again.

"The man whom you entrusted all your hope to," I watched as his long claw slowly drew itself up to Ichigo's heart. "is about to die."

Deep green sparks began to ignite just before Ichigo's skin. A small ball that was increasingly growing at the center of it.

I realized what he was about to do. And that's when I remembered how to breath. "Don't!"

He didn't listen to me.

A hole was in Ichigo's chest, identical to Ulquiorra's.

I felt Ichigo's reiatsu completely disappear, as did my hope. I felt empty, lost, betrayed, guilty, and just... numb.

It felt like I was in a trance, where only instinct exisited. I could only watch as Ichigo's neck was released from Ulquiorra's tail.

"N-no!" I wheezed out, watching as he fell. My legs started to move on their own, Santen Kesshun formed just below him, catching him gracefully, with a unsettling thud.

The orange shield lowered him carefully, and I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, my lungs were on fire, and my heart was beating far too fast to be healthy. I couldn't focus anymore, everything seemed blurred.

I continuely stumbled, as my legs just wanted to give in. Though, I recovered each time.

I saw him, he was getting closer with each step.

Just a little farther...

Then, I was stopped. I stumbled backwards, but he didn't dare to flinch. Ulquiorra stood in front of me, his reiatsu only making me increasingly miserable.

He watched me, his eyes demeaning me. "It's useless." He told me.

"No matter how badly you wish to help him, your meager powers cannot save him."

'You're lying!' I wanted to scream. 'Kurosaki-kun needs me!'

But, it burned to know how coldly, true his words were.

I knew I should be terrified right now, with that 2nd form in front of me. But, it didn't. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I just know he wouldn't. But, the point wasn't that. It was that Ichigo was dying, just before my eyes, and Ulquiorra wouldn't let me through.

When I didn't respond, he stated, "Perhaps I wasn't clear."

"It's usele-" Before Ulquiorra could damage my sanity further, a bright blue, glowing arrow was blocked by his wing.

Uryuu.

While Ulquiorra flew up to greet Uryuu with destructive power, I dodged past him, Ichigo needed me. I had to save him.

A rain of arrows cascaded onto Ulquiorra.

They started talking, but I ignored. Ichigo was so close.

Closer to me.

And closer to death.

I quickly put a protective healing shell around his body. But, as I looked at him. I felt my heart hurt. It felt like it was groaning in agony. But, all my head could do, was just go without any feeling at all. It didn't know what it was looking at.

Ichigo doesn't get die. He doesn't get holes this big in his chest.

He doesn't get that unresponsive look in his eyes.

He saves me. Ichigo saves me, not the other way around.

He can't die.

Who would rescue me?

Who would my hero be?

I suddenly wished that Ulquiorra had kept me from this horrible sight.

I felt myself begin to wheeze. I felt like I was going to throw up. The air wasn't right, it smelled too thickly of after-life.

Theres a ringing in my ears, I can't get rid of. My eyes are loosing their vision, everythings all blurry. Oh, I'm crying.

What should I do?

_What should I do...?_

I always felt like somehow, Kurosaki-kun would be okay.

I believed Kurosaki-kun could win.

And because I had so much faith in him, I turned a blind eye.

But...

I felt my head start to whirl, I held onto it. Just in case.

_What should I do?_

I started shaking, terror inflicted a wave of sickness over my body.

_What should I do?_

**_What should I do?_**

Uryuu suddenly appeared, sliding backwards, kicking up the dirt behind him.

"Ishida-kun?" I asked, when I lookedd closer. His left arm was scarred, and looked limp-ish.

"Don't worry about me." He told me, his voice wavering.

"I already took anesthetics and hemostatics."

"Take care of Kurosaki."

He wouldn't look at me as he told me this. Which made me nervous, and I felt my mental stability at his breaking point.

I saw Ulquiorra, his whip-like tail readying. I cried out a warning, "Ishida-kun!"

He dodged it, with effort, aimed to attack the espada. But Ulquiorra dodged, and counter-attacked.

For a moment, a moment I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for.

I wanted Ulquiorra to be hurt. I wanted him to suffer as he made Ichigo. But, I quickly bit my toungue.

I should never think of anyone that way.

Ishida-kun fell to the ground, limp as a rag.

Ulquiorra slapped Ishida constantly with his tail, causing him to tremble and fall everywhere.

I glanced to Ichigo.

His wound.

I-i-it wasn't healing.

I sent a shield out to Uryuu, Ulquiorra broke through it, again.

I don't know what to do.

What should I do, Kurosaki-kun?

I don't...

I don't know anything.

I just don't know!

It's my fault. It's my fault Uryuu is getting hurt.

It's my fault that people had to die.

It's my fault all the other espada, and even Grimmjow, are gone.

It's my fault Ichigo is...

Kurosaki-kun...

He has to. He just has to.

I could barely speak, and words flowed out.

**_"Save us, Kurosaki-kun!"_**

I bawled and sobbed, waiting for him to come back. To rescue Uryuu.

He didn't have to save me, I could stay here until the end of time, knowing they were alive and safe. I would be content. Ichigo has to live. He has to.

A sudden burst of power resided beside me. Blwing the hair out of my face.

Ichigo disappeared.

I heard something behind me, and turned my head to see. My vision still blurred by the escaping tears.

A monster.

A true monster.

Where was Ichigo?

This thing.

It couldn't be Ichigo?

_Right?_

It stared down at me. It's eyes hollow and demonic. The mask seemed so familiar, and white horns spouting from it's head.

It can't be.

It couldn't be.

I heard it growl. Unsettling me.

Just as it appeared, Ulquiorra spoke to it.

"Impossible."

"You can't be alive."

He knew who it was.

I knew who it was, but.

I couldn't process it. It was stuck. Like a ghost, you know it's there. You want to believe, but you just can't. No matter how horrifying it is.

"Have you taken that form?"

It didn't speak back.

"Who are you?"

A loud blast was heard, and Kurosaki-kun's sword popped into it's dreadingly white hand.

It slashed it backwards, and it felt like an earthquake in air. The simple pressure flew me off into the other direction.

Ishida-kun caught me, but everything felt dizzy. As I think I hit the back of my head.

It was obviosu that it didn't like questions.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I want to know who you are."

It let out a monstrous roar. Louder than thunder.

"I see, you can't understand me."

After that, a spontaneaous explosion appaeared. Glowing heat, and smoke arised.

Another explosion was heard, and Ishida-kun squeezed me closer to him. Deflecting most of the sandy debree from me.

Some of the smoke cleared, and I could see something.

The monster had caught Ulquiorra, it's sword cutting off his left limb.

"No way, it can't be..."

There's no way that it could defeat Ulquiorra... In a way. Ulquiorra was our only hope. He was our only hope, of defeating that monster, and bringing back Ichigo.

If that monster, was Kurosaki-kun.

"Is that really Kurosaki-kun?"

No one answered, but, I almost hoped it wasn't true.

Ulquiorra was standing a ways off, leaning over, his gaze downcast. His left arm probably being obliterated somewhere in the fire.

The weirdest thing happened, his arm, grew back?

The exact same shape and form, but newer and cleaner. A gasp of suprise lunged out of my throat.

"My greatest attribure is not my offensive capabillities, but regeneration Unlike the Arrancar who have lost the majority of their regenerative abilities. I saved the ability to quickly regenerate everything but my brain and internal organs, instead of sacrafising it for brute strength."

It made a bit more sense now, though it would be alot cooler if the situation weren't as dire as it is.

If I didn't feel so useless right now, I think I would've done something. I'm not that great at fighting, nor am I intelligent as grades show I am. I'm just Orihime.

_The weakest link._

My attention drew back to the fight, when Ulquiorra summoned a strange, large, green arrow.

"Stay away from me, stay where you are. I would pefer not to set this off near me." With that said, Ulquiorra lunged the arrow to 'Kurosaki-kun'.

It missed by a small margin, letting it run off into the empty sandy abyss. Once it landed, and explosion boomed across the land. A mint green light beamed skyward up, with a diameter of at least a mile. The power it caused made towers crumble, and wind push us at a rapid speed.

"I missed." Ulquiorra stated calmly, the wind blowing at his hair. "It truly is hard to control."

Another one popped into his hand.

'Kurosaki-kun' appeared behind Ulquiorra. He wacked Ulquiorra with his sword, the power immense, and bone-crushing.

They started floating, again. It was hard to keep track of where they were, or what they were doing at that point.

"They're so fast, I can't even follow them." Uryuu stated, knowing my pain.

They got closer, again. But this time. I wish he hadn't. Ulquiorra landed, and 'Ichigo's' sword, sliced through almost half of his body. My once care-taker was now on the ground, his body looked stiff and in pain.

"He won..." Ishida-kun whsipered.

Though, I could barely hear it, Ulquiorra spoke very quietly, "Curse you... I never imagined I'd lose to a human who could transform into a hollow."

"The idea is ludicrous." He added, I had to strain my ears on every word just to hear it.

The monster's foot pushe dUlquiorra's head further into the ground. Intentions deadly, as a bright red cero lit up, aimed directly for him.

"I see. You shwo no mercy. How very Hollow-like of you. Go ahead. i have no reason to live now that you've defeated me."

"Do it."

I felt myself begin to tremble. I wanted to yell at Ulquiorra, to tell him that he was an idiot for giving his life up like that. I wanted Ichigo to give one of his lectures, about how even an espada should treat themself better than that.

I didn't want this.

**_Boom._**


	4. The Forced GoodBye

The last Chapter~! Been an amazing series, and hopefully I can finish more stories xD

Reviews and Faves are fun ~! :)

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell if I had called out to Ulquiorra, told that monster to stop, or if I just sat there and continued to tremble. Satten Kesshun came out on it's own protecting me from the sandy rubble.<p>

I could barely seen in front of my face, let alone see if there was a chance they were ok.

Ishida-kun kneeled behind me. His gaze struglling to find forms of life, too.

A gust of wind blew the smoke in the other direction. You could now see a ginormous crater, and the monster standing just before it.

But then, you could see more. The monster was holding the upper half of Ulquiorra's torso. The white hand gripping onto my caretaker's wing.

I dropped Saten Kesshun. and just stared. Ulquiorra, one of the most powerful people I'd ever known, was defeated. He didn't, couldn't defeat the monster.

The monster threw Ulquiorra to the side, a painful crushing noise heard as he landed rather clumsily.

It began to walk towards Ulquiorra, again. It's sword looking ready.

As it neared Ulquiorra, it dropped the tip of it's sword, ready to burst through to the fourth espada's throat.

I felt Uryuu tense at this sight. But then, he was gone the next, appearing beside 'Kurosaki-kun'. Holding his arm before it lowered the sword into Ulquiorra's neck.

"That's enough, Kurosaki. The battle's over." 'Kurosaki-kun' didn't respond. So Ishida continued.

"He was our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse."

Still no reply.

"I said enough, Kurosaki."

It tried to continue it's dark deed, but Ishida-kun wouldn't let it.

"Can you hear me, Kurosaki? It's time to stop!"

It's sword hand continued to struggle.

"Do it, and you really will no longer be human! Don't, Kurosaki!"

It didn't do it. It didn't aim for Kurosaki.

It turned it's sword for Ishida-kun instead. It's sword running straight through Ishida-kun's body.

It started saying something. In a strained, partially growling voice, that almost seemed to whisper it.

"Will... save... Will... save... Will save..." It started to look right at me. I felt scared, the kind of scared I was whenever Kurosaki-kun put on that scary mask.

"Will save..." It said the words, I almost never wanted to hear, that I had been dreading. "I will save you."

It really truly was Kurosaki-kun. It was my fault that everyone was put through this, that Ulquiorra was almost carved up, that Ishida-kun was stabbed. Kurosaki-kun was trying to save me, because I called out to him.

I didn't want to get in his way, so I trained myself.

I wanted to protect him, so I came alone.

So why?

Why do I always end up relying on Kurosaki-kun in the end?

Kurosaki-kun walked over to Ishida-kun, only a yard or two away from his body. A cero building up between it's horns.

"Wait! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

And then, A green light, slashed through Kurosaki-kun's horn. Ulquiorra, his body still in half, cut the horn. To save Ishida-kun, someone on the opposite side, the enemy forces, without anyone asking him to.

A large red explosion happened, this time it was less controled and just raw power. It was too bright to look at, so I shielded my face with my forearms.

A crackling noise took my attention, sounding almost like glass shattering.

A pale white face was under a shattering mask. Kurosaki-kun's face. He fell to the ground, and I rushed to his side.

Ulquiorra stood nearby, his body in place, but differences arised. One leg was smaller, thinner, and looked weaker, his arm was still missing.

"My leg, arm, and body are all regenerating, but it's superficial." he stated, his voice shakier than usual.

"The organs he destroyed will not grow back. If that last attack hadn't ended it, I would be the one lying dead." Ulquiorra stated.

But then, something magical happened. Kurosaki-kun's white skin and armor, just popped off, his normal body was there, and a blue light filled the whole in his body, making it anew. There was a sizzling, but every cut, scratch , and bruise once there was now gone.

"The hole closed...?" Uryuu asked. "Was that... high-speed regeneration?" Ulquiorra added in.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" I asked, all of a sudden, he pushed himself aruptly off the ground. He was sweating, and gasping for air.

"I... Didn't I have a hole in my chest?" He asked, confused. He looked up at me, "Inoue, are you okay?"

I nodded happily.

He turned to Ishida-kun. His face terrified. Ishida-kun was leanign over himself, face downcast.

Weakly, Uryuu looked up to Kurosaki-kun, "You snapped out of it..."

Kurosaki-kun kept looking at the stab wound, "Did I do that to you?"

"You're resilient." Ulquiorra stated, interupting Ichigo from his trance.

Ulquiorra used sonido and appeared in front of Ishida-kun, pulling the sword from his chest. Then tossing it to Ichigo. It landed just before his feet.

"Take it." The espada spoke. "Let's finish this."

"Was I the one who stabbed Ishida?" Kurosaki-kun asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Did I cut off yoru arm and leg, too?"

They stared for a bit, and Kurosaki-kun got his answer.

"Then cut off mine!" He said, shocking me.

"I was unconscious when I with you in that Hollow form. That wasn't me, it wouldn't be a fait fight unless I'm in the same state as you!"

"Stop it, Kurosaki!" Ishida-kun scolded. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Very well. I shall comply if that is your wish." Ulquiorra took a step forward, readying himself.

His wing started to disinegrate into ashes. His tounge clicked in annoyance, "I'm that far gone?"

He looked directly at Ichigo, _"Kill me."_

All of us stared in shock. "Hurry up, I no longer have the strength to walk. You will never finish the fight if you don't kill me now."

Kurosaki-kun mumbled something, but I couldn't quite hear it.

"What was that?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I won't do it." He re-stated. "I... I don't wanna win like this!"

Ulquiorra looked suprised, something that I almost never saw. His eyes turned back to their usual emerald green, and the tear marks were as well. "You never did as anticipated, up to the very end."

I stood up. Maybe, I could help. Save him, I mean. He didn't have to go yet. Maybe the Soul society could turn him into a shinigami. He could live in the human world. Learn what to be human is.

Ulquiorra looked ot me, and my min shut up. "Right as I was finally growing interest in you people."

I was reminded of our earlier encounter. His inquire of the heart. How terrifyingly calm I was. How nay other girl would have been horrified, possibly nsane by that point, I wasn't frightened.

**_I wasn''t afraid._**

He reached his hand out to me, his eyes pleading, curious. "Do I scare you, woman?"

I was taken slightly aback. But, he should know the answer already.

"I'm not afraid." I started to tear up, I could save him. If I could reach him. I could save him. I know I could.

"I see." He stated, his voice soft. I reached out to him. My fingers touched his skin, it was cool, and hard, even as it turned to ashes. I reached out further, trying to reach him.

If I save him, we could go to the human world.

I could show him all the foods I make.

I could show him the park, my school, where I work.

_If I save him..._

I felt myself crying harder now. As when I lookedd at him, his eyes were different, they were gentle, warm, and caring. And I could've sworn, he was smiling at me.

"Now, I see." He said, again. His last words.

I still reached out for him, until there was no more, and all the ashes had blown away. I would never forget him.

I know I wouldn't.

**_If he had no heart, he could have mine._**


End file.
